A Loveless Fate
by OblivionsAngel926
Summary: My first Fan Fic, Ritsuka gets a text message to meet Soubi, but all is not as it appears.
1. Tainted

Hello everyone its me Breanna-Chan. Wow this is my first fan-fic nervously continues err, well its mature for language, violence and sexual themes, this will have yaoi later in it, so if you don't like, don't read. Ritsuka is 17, Soubi 25. Other characters will be introduced in the story, so I won't ruin it by giving their bio right now. I really hope you like it, I'm a rookie and hope for reviews anything to help me out ok. Well here it goes, Enjoy! Loveless Characters belong to Yun Kouga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Chapter 1**

**Tainted **

"Damn it's so cold." Ritsuka muttered under frost-bitten lips. The small slender boy rubbed his hands against his arms, trying to warm himself. He buried his face in his coat trying to avoid the slight gusts of icy air. He found himself sitting on a bench in the park, usually there where children playing with parents supervising them, but today the park was a barren ice land. Snow had fallen that night, covering all that the eye could see. Ritsuka's body was shivering uncontrollably now, desperately trying to raise his body temperature.

'God where are you Soubi?! ' Slowly he reached for his cell phone that hung around his neck, checking the time. " Pft, one hour and thirty-two minutes late!" he pouted as white puffs came from his mouth. Still he waited, he didn't care if he had to wait all night. Bringing his right hand to his mouth, Ritsuka bit the tip of his glove and pulled it off. 'Might as well, shit, I can't feel it anyway…' With his numb hand now feel, he opened his cell phone, going to his inbox checking the messages. He wanted to read it again, it was frustrating him how he couldn't keep his mind off it. Opening the first message he began to read " Meet me the park after school, I'll tell you everything - Soubi"

What did he mean by 'Everything?" Why would he all of a sudden say something like that, and would he actually tell him something for once. Ritsuka yearned for any answers. A sudden desolation filled his eyes, 'Seimei…' he sighed, but would Soubi really tell him? Suddenly the sounds of scrunching snow broke his silent thoughts. Ritsuka quickly rose from the bench and turned " Soubi where the hell have you …? His voice trailed off. He found himself standing a few feet away, staring at a tall slender figure, his dark brown hair flowing over his face and shoulders in an exquisite manner. A deep crimson coat draped his figure, and black skin-tight pants fitted his legs flawlessly. Two cat ears sat on top of his head, twitching from the cold. His facial features where divine, such gorgeous lips Ritsuka couldn't keep his eye's off them. 'God he's as beautiful as Soubi….' He abruptly blushed realizing what he had just thought to himself.

"Hello Ritsuka." the stranger at long last said, he could see that Ritsuka was staring and blushing. 'God, his voice…' it sent tingling sensations down his spine. Ritsuka managed to swallow and answered "W-who are you?" how did he know his name? The stranger reached into his coat pocket pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He lightly licked his lips before placing a cigarette into is mouth and lighting it. He quickly shoved the box and lighter back into his coat pocket. Reaching for the cigarette in his mouth, he took a deep lengthy drag , forcing the tip of the cigarette to burn brightly in the twilight. Again with out even exhaling, he took another seemingly impossible drag. With that the cigarette was completely used. "mmm" he moaned, finally releasing smoke from his nose and mouth, tossing the cigarette butt into the snow.

"My name is Kiyoshi." he answered. "Umm what do you want? " Ritsuka shyly asked. He was nervously squeezing his hands into a fist. Unexpectedly Ritsuka was startled when he felt Kiyoshi grab his arms, he tried to pull away but the effort was ineffective. Slowly the older man pulled the shocked young teen into his arms, embracing his body against his own mysterious entity. The younger boy gasped as he felt warm, slightly moist lips push up against his cheek. Kiyoshi ran them across his delicate face to his ear, slowly whispering " What I want is you." It took a few moments for the teen to comprehend what he had said, "W-What…?" Ritsuka choked out as the man moved down to his throat and gently started kissing and sucking. "M-mmnh, ah…" Ritsuka moaned. Who was this man, why was he doing this, ' it feels…so good…'. "I want all of you, please take me." he was pleading. 'w-what the hell? Take me?' Ritsuka felt his face fluster , his heart was pounding. All of a sudden, Ritsuka felt Kiyoshi's hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. He found himself staring at the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Lightly he placed his lips against Ritsuka's "Please." he whispered, turning the delicate touch into a deep kiss. Ritsuka's eyes widened, his heart throbbing in his chest, cheeks burning from his fierce blushing.'…God…he's so warm…' he felt himself melt into the man's arms. "N-nooo….please s-stop…" he halfheartedly begged as Kiyoshi continued kissing his face and neck.

This wasn't right, something inside his very core made him snap. Hastily Ritsuka pushed the mysterious man, Kiyoshi permissively allowed him to break away. "What's….. wrong with you?" he demanded, panting from the intimate encounter. Slowly the stranger answered " I need you to become complete, Loveless." Ritsuka was baffled. ' how does he know that name…?!' Ritsuka's mind was racing, where was Soubi! What was this man talking about?

His thoughts where broken by a slight giggle. " You look so cute when your upset." What the hell, more and more he reminded him of Soubi, this man who was he? " …Soubi…?" Ritsuka he anxiously called out to Kiyoshi.

The man laughed absurdly, " Soubi? Do I really remind you of him? " Kiyoshi asked. "Hehe I guess, considering we so much in common." Ritsuka froze what did he mean? "What do you want and why do you know my names?" Kiyoshi shoved his hand into his pocket, " Like I said before, I need you, and second you don't need to know why I'm familiar with them, you should be more concerned with what I'm going to do to you…" an evil grin came across his face. Panic overwhelmed Ritsuka, he turned and ran, icy air stung his lungs. He felt arms seize his waist and heave him into the snow. The wind had been knocked out of him, his body tensed violently and breathless. Seeing the small frame writhe in pain made Kiyoshi grin even harder, he sadistically laughed, pressing his foot into Ritsuka's lungs "God your even cuter when your in pain."

He pulled out an hypodermic syringe from his pocket, and used his mouth to remove the cap. Kneeling down with his leg still on Ritsuka, he viciously grasped the boys neck. "Don't worry it will only hurt for a little bit, Love." he cooed . He penetrated the slender neck very slowly with the thick needle, enjoying every sound of pain choking from Ritsuka's throat. Then he pressed down the plunger, emptying the cylindrical tube's liquid into Ritsuka. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" he whispered, kissing Ritsuka on the lips. He tossed the syringe aside and grabbed Ritsuka's cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the other line to answer, "Prepare yourself, it's going to fuckin hurt." he giggled.

"Hello?" Soubi answered his cell phone, he was wondering when Ritsuka would call him." Hehe nice to hear that voice again." Soubi froze, "Who the hell is this? Where's Ritsuka?" "Wow temper, it's an old friend Soubi, and Loveless, he's right here, wanna say hi?" Kiyoshi held the phone to Ritsuka's face, he was panting heavily . 'my body…I can't feel anything' Ritsuka looked up at Kiyoshi, his phone near his face. "Say goodbye Loveless, it's the last time you'll get to talk to your beloved Soubi." "S-Soubi…help me I'm.." Suddenly Ritsuka's lungs heaved , his eye's lost focus , his entire body violently trembled. Kiyoshi smiled with anticipation, "Here it comes Soubi I want you to hear." Ritsuka screamed as his entire body was engulfed in excruciating pain, he convulsed uncontrollably, blood spattering from his mouth. Kiyoshi squirmed with delight "Oh Soubi if only you where he to see this, he's so beautiful."

"You bastard!!" Soubi shrieked, falling to his knees, tears pouring down his face. "I'll kill you!!" "Heh is that a fact? Oh god Soubi, I've never heard you cry before, you sound as lovely as he does." Kiyoshi answered. "But don't worry he's mine now. I already started the bond, god he tastes so good. Well nice talking to you again, I got business to attend to now, bye." -Click-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Omg so what do you think? Well please review!! Ja-ni. - Breanna-Chan


	2. Welcome Home

Well here's chapter 2, hope you like. There's Yaoi in this one, so don't read if you don't like. Some of these are fictional characters, they are not really in Loveless. Ok so don't hate it. Its just my little twist of what if.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 **

**Welcome Home**

'God didn't think it'd take him this long…I need a smoke' A tall slender man walks out of an apartment building on to a balcony and fires up a cigarette. He inhales, claming his nerves with saccharine nicotine. He sluggishly leans against the cold rail. Gazing into the dusky night, he's covered in a long black coat, straight short brown hair slightly covers his emerald eyes. He tiredly sighs, "hmm not like him to be late. Hope he didn't run into trouble." His attention is hastily drawn to movement down below. A familiar voice calls to him " Hey Takai, I'm surprised to see you awake at this time of night."

He leans over the rail, its Kiyoshi, he informs himself. "Well about time, I was about to go to bed, shit what took you so long?" He watches as Kiyoshi walks up the stairs to the second level of the apartment. His attention instantaneously drawn to the small stiff figure in his arms. Turning to the door he says "Well come in its freezing out here." He lets Kiyoshi enter first, then himself, closing and locking the door behind him. Kiyoshi walks over to the couch and sits down, cradling the small teen in his arms. Takai walks over and sits in the love seat across from Kiyoshi. "So this is Loveless huh? What's his name?" .

"His name is Ritsuka" Kiyoshi answers not taking his eyes off the unconscious teens face. Slowly he reaches for Ritsuka's face and pulls it close to his. 'He's so beautiful…' he presses his lips against the young man, and starts sucking the bottom lip. He shoves his tongue gracefully into the motionless mouth, running it around the stiff tongue. He pulls out and starts kissing the teens face and neck, but that's all he can go with these clothes in the way, he begins to impatiently unbutton Ritsuka's coat.

He tosses it aside, lifting the soft sweater revealing the smooth chest. He hungrily sucks at one of the adolescence's nipples. Running his tongue in circles as his lip's sucked. "Umm…Kiyoshi..?" "What Takai?" he answers, not removing his lips from the warm flesh. "Don't you think you should wait?" he looks up to find a blushing Takai staring at him. "Ah, I guess, but I couldn't help myself…" he continues kissing Ritsuka's chest. "Come on, not in front of me, Kiyoshi." Takai protests.

Kiyoshi stops, "Why is someone jealous?…" Takai blushes, turning his defiant stare from Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi stands up, placing Ritsuka on the couch. Walking over to the love seat, he kneels down in front of Takai, "What do you want?" Takai pouts. "Aww come on love, its just to start the bond, you know that." Takai blushes red with irritation, "So you have to do it in front of me!?" "Please don't be mad." Kiyoshi pleads, taking the angry mans hand, pulling it to his lips. "Shut up I hate you…" Takai childishly sulks. Kiyoshi grabs Takai's waist and pulls him off the couch to the floor. "W-what are you doing?!" Kiyoshi wraps his arms around the other mans chest, pulling him close. "I love you Takai" and pulls him in for a kiss. Takai melts into the arms, returning the kiss with his tongue.

Kiyoshi pushes Takai to the floor, and begins ripping the mans clothes off. Avidly he kisses the mans neck, making Takai moan with pleasure. He runs his hand down the bare chest to the area above the pants, continuing over the clothing, pressing against Takai's growing erection. Takai gasped with the pressure, sending tingling sensations down his body. "please Kiyoshi…" he begged. Kiyoshi removed the pants and boxers, revealing the throbbing flesh, moist with precum. He leisurely licked the tip, tasting his lovers fluid, "You taste so good Takai." Takai moaned and writhed with the touch . "ahh, please… no teasing."

He smiled, "ok love." he answered taking the head in his mouth and sucked, moistening it with saliva. He then took him completely in his mouth, slightly gagging as Takai pushed up with maximum effort into the back of his throat. He pressed down on Takai's hips and slowly sucked, his tongue rolling in circles, increasing the intensity every few seconds, bringing Takai closer to ecstasy.

Takai moaned with tremendous satisfaction as the experienced mouth worked on him. He gasped and grabbed Kiyoshi's head, tangling his hands in the wavy dark brown hair as the pleasure built up, "a-ahh Kiyoshi…I-I'm gonna…ahh" Kiyoshi didn't stop, Takai moaned, his back arched as his body tensed up with pleasure as he released into Kiyoshi's mouth. Kiyoshi felt the warm salty fluid flood his mouth, fervently he swallowed all of it. "Wow Takai, your so good." he cooed as he licked his lips and vigorously kissed his breathless lover.

"You want to finish this in my room?" Takai seductively asked. "Hell yeah." Kiyoshi answered, his erection aching in his pants. He got up and carried Takai to the room where they would be sure to be engaged in sex all night. "What about him?" Takai asked. "He'll be fine I gave him a full dosage, so he should be unconscious till morning." Kiyoshi laid Takai on the bed and took off his own clothing and quickly joined Takai kissing him passionately. "So how was Soubi?" Takai asked, that name bought a vicious smile to Kiyoshi's face, "Hehe you should of heard him cry, but we should hear from him very soon, I do have his sacrifice". "You mean "Your" sacrifice." Takai interrupted. "Yes, he's mine now.". "Oh yeah I forgot to ask, how's our "pet"? Takai laughed, " You call her your "pet", well she's still out, what did you send her to do?" "Never mind her, lets have fun while we can ok." Kiyoshi explained. Takai smiled, "ok." and continued kissing Kiyoshi.

"By the way Kiyoshi…" "huh?" he looked up at Takai, he was blushing red, the emerald eyes staring at this head slightly irritated, "What?" asked Kiyoshi perplexed by the way his lover was glaring at him. "Why are you wearing cat ears?" Kiyoshi laughed, had his fake cat ears really have infuriated Takai so much? " Aw I forgot about those." he explained as he pulled them off "Here, I'll give them up to you again." Takai smiled " Your so stupid Kiyoshi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is please review, thanks.

Breanna-Chan


End file.
